


Resurrection

by Crashthefandoms



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashthefandoms/pseuds/Crashthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all want a season 3, don't we?</p><p>I'm here to give that to you. Picking up exactly where season 2 left off!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection

The young blonde walked into her barren apartment and tossed her duffel bag containing her suit onto the couch. She opened the door to ~~their~~ her bedroom and sat on the edge of the queen sized bed. Kaldur had sent her, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, and Guardian to investigate LexCorp's plans to bring back the Reach soft drink under a new name. So far they still hadn't turned up any concrete evidence.

Brucely pushed the bedroom door open with his snout, the sliver of light from the living room the only illumination in the gloomy room.  ~~Wally and~~ Artemis's dog whined as he walked up to her feet and sat down, looking up at her. He knew something was wrong, he could sense the pain in Artemis no matter how hard she tried to conceal it.

"I miss him too, Brucely.." Artemis sighed, scratching his favorite spot behind his ear. "You hungry, boy?" Brucely wagged his tail in affirmation, running out the bedroom and into the kitchen. Artemis was slow to stand up, her eyes catching a glimpse of the picture that stood on her nightstand. It was her and Wally at the Palo Alto Carnival. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

* * *

 

_"Artemis!" The ginger called out after his girlfriend, catching up to her. "Will you slow down?!"_

_"That's a riot," Artemis smirked, speeding up ahead of him, weaving through the crowd of people. "You, of all people, telling me to slow down?"_

_"Yeah, ha ha, very funny, I should be a comedian." Wally replied dryly, keeping up with her albeit a bit difficultly._

_"You already are a jokester, Wallman, do you really need to add 'comedian' to your long list of accolades?"_

_"Well can I at least have your full attention for just one second?! That's enough of an accomplishment in my book."_

_There was something about Wally's tone that provoked her to stop and look at him. He wasn't angry, he had his usual grin which illuminated his emerald eyes and showcased his adorable freckles. But there was something different, for one thing his hands wouldn't stop shaking._

_"Wally? What is it?"_

_"Just come with me, Arty." He took her hand and led her through the bustling crowd of people. 'Led her' is an understatement, he was basically pulling her behind him with a dead set look of determination on his face. After a few turns and "excuse me'"s, they arrived in front of the Ferris Wheel._

_"Ladies first." Wally opened the cabin and allowed Artemis to step inside and buckle up, followed by Wally himself shutting the door and settling next to her._

_"Wally, you must really love Ferris Wheels, you nearly took my arm off!"_

_"Oh shut up, you know I can go faster."_

_Artemis scoffed with a smile as the wheel started to turn. She observed the view around them, noting the bright joyful lights of the carnival below and the black shadowy mountains in the distance. The sun was just starting to set on the horizon, casting a wide orange glow over the town. Even Wally's hair seemed to turn redder upon the setting light._

_Suddenly, the wheel slowed to a halt, and Artemis and Wally just so happened to be at the very top. Artemis looked around in confusion and worry, was the ride broken? Of course this had to be just their luck. But she noticed Wally glancing down at the ground with a smile and thumbs-up._

_"You did not."_

_"Oh yes I did, babe." Wally smirked triumphantly. "The operator's a pretty nice guy, did you know he has a dog around the same age as Brucely? Her name's Clara and she's a Golden Retriever. Y'know, I always liked Golden Retrievers, they're nice looking and-"_

_"Wally!" Artemis cut the speedster off. "You're rambling, which means you're nervous."_

_Wally's cheeks reddened, a chuckle escaping his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "You know me too well, Arty."_

_"What is all this?"_

_"Listen, at first I hated you, like a lot-" Wally started to say._

_"Oh wow, real charming, Wallman." Artemis rolled her eyes._

_"I'm not finished!" The young boy cleared his throat and sighed. "But then I fell for you, and even though that was a few years ago, I still haven't stop falling for you since. We've gone on countless dates, had great make out sessions, we even have our own place and dog together."_

_"Wally.." Artemis's eyes widened as she started to fully understand the situation. The perfectly timed sunset, the stopped Ferris Wheel at the very top, Wally's nervous habit of rambling and his shaking hands._

_"I love you, Artemis. And I want us to be together forever. I found my spitfire." Wally extracted a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a simple yet elegant diamond ring. "Will you mar-"_

_" **Yes!** Oh my god yes!" Artemis excitedly cut him off and pulled him in a deep and passionate kiss. The sun's last remaining rays shined upon the diamond ring and the newly engaged couple._

* * *

 

Artemis's stoical face stared at the picture a bit longer before finally departing the bedroom and into the kitchen where Brucely was waiting. She crouched down to open the cabinet that contained his dog food and poured some into his bowl. He followed her and made sure she stayed by him before munching on his food. Once he finished he walked over to his bed and curled up, falling asleep almost instantly. Artemis, on the other-hand, couldn't sleep. She hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep since Wally died. Not that she would even if she could. The former archer sat down on the couch where she left her duffel bag. The unzipped bag revealed its contents, her Tigress uniform. It was a symbol, a new start after Wally's death. Artemis was Wally's partner, she couldn't keep being the archer without him around. 

Suddenly, she heard a multitude of excited knocks on her door and a familiar voice behind it.

"Hey Artemis, it's Bart!" Followed by more knocking.

Artemis got up and opened the door, looking at the future speedster in front of her. She grew fond of Bart since they first met, parts of him reminded her of Wally. He was like a little brother to her. "What are you doing here? It's late."

"I know, I'm sorry, you're probably feeling the mode, I know everyone else has been, but I think that maybe, just maybe, there just might possibly maybe just a little slimmer of a chance mayb-"

"Bart, you're doing the speedster nervous rambling again." Artemis smiled, the last time she heard the infamous speedster rambling was that night at the carnival with Wally.

"Sorry, sorry! But it's about Wally."

"W-what?"

"I saw him."

Artemis slammed the door shut in Bart's face. She was furious. "I'm still fucking grieving, Bart! I'm trying to accept his death, and you're coming here trying to cheer me up with some sick joke?!"

"It's not a joke, Artemis, I swear!" Bart phased through the door and into the apartment. "I did see him!"

"You're right!" Artemis wheeled around on Bart, tears filling up her eyes. "You did see him, you saw him die. Both you and Barry!"

"We thought he died, but he didn't!"

"Then where the hell is he?" Artemis's spat through clenched teeth.

"The Speed Force." Bart replied with a huge grin.

"I'll explain on the way, c'mon we gotta go meet up with the others!"

"The others? Bart, what are you-?"

But before Artemis could finish her question, Bart grabbed her arm and ran down the streets towards who knows where.

Could this really be true? Could her grief actually end here?

 


End file.
